Plankton's Experiment
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Plankton has finally crafted a strange substance strong enough to take care of everyone in Bikini Bottom! Will he ultimately succeed? Based on his past experiments, very likely not.
1. Success!

**Plankton's Experiment**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: S I was reading some fanfics of my good ol' friend Eternal Smasher, and I got inspired again by his wonderful Luigi's Experiment story, and I noticed that I haven't written anything about Plankton yet, so I went and made this. Enjoy!

* * *

The Chum Bucket. So dark and moody. And evil. Inside lies the home of the evil Sheldon Jay Plankton, who's working on his greatest experiment yet...

"At last, my new potion is completed!" Plankton exclaimed evilly, laughing as he held a glass containing a green bubbling substance. "Now everyone will know of its greatness!"

Karen, his computer wife, was on the wall, sighing as she rolled her yellow electronic eyes. "Plankton, how many times have you tried experimenting?"

"Silence, Karen! Plankton interrupted as he looked at his green substance, "I have went to many colleges, and of them, I made the most at my favorite college, Plankton University!" He sighed as he lowered his eye, smiling broadly. "Yes, good ol' P.U..."

"That describes your life in a nutshell," Karen joked as she laughed.

Plankton glared at Karen, holding his potion with both of his stubby little green arms. "Anyway, with this, I can finally get the secret Krabby Patty formula and take over Bikini Bottom!" He laughed as he ran out of the Chum Bucket, his potion in tow.

Karen sighed as she moaned to herself, "I hope that weirdo plans to carry that in a backpack or something."

Plankton ran outside, his potion inside a metallic blue backpack as he was spotting yellow shorts for some odd reason. He held a nozzle that would expel the green substance. "With this in tow, taking over will be easy!" He laughed as he headed towards the Krusty Krab. "Prepare yourself, Eugune... I'm coming straight for ya..."


	2. Harold, The First Victim

Plankton entered the Krusty Krab, with his substance in tow. He picked up the suction, aiming it at the fish customers. "All right, nobody move! I have a weapon of gas destruction in here!"

The fish customers looked at each other and murmured as they glanced back at Plankton.

"You mean you have to fart?" Harold the blue fish commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

Plankton slapped his forehead with his right hand as he growled. "No, you idiot! I'm going to blast you!" He then rubbed his chin, thinking. "Wait, why did I call it gas? It's clearly liquid." He shrugged as he closed his eye. "Whatever, I'm just here to blast stuff, not question logic." He aimed at Harold. "Since you opened your mouth, you're first!"

Harold screamed as he got blasted by the green substance, turning smaller and smaller, until he became so small he was the height of Plankton's feet. The fish customers gasped as they looked down, barely seeing Harold, who flailed his arms about and screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Plankton laughed, pointing at the others, "The substance worked, and you guys are joining him!"


	3. Mr Krabs, Spongebob, and Patrick

"What the dingle jingles is going on in here?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, tossing his claws in the air.

Plankton fired the green substance at Mr. Krabs, causing him to scream as he was blasted by the substance. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs turned into a real life crab on a plate, next to a side of butter.

"Look who's tasty now, Eugene!" Plankton laughed as he pointed at Mr. Krabs. "Revenge feels oh so good! I think I might have you for dinner later!"

"Oh no!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed as he tried to move, but failed to, the substance paralyzing him.

Spongebob came out of the bathroom, whistling as he spotted Plankton. He screamed as he slapped his hands on his face, rushing towards Mr. Krabs, but Plankton shot the green substance at him, causing Spongebob to turn into an actual sponge. The fish customers gasped as Plankton laughed victoriously.

"Fools! You think you can get in my way?" Plankton exclaimed as he shook his right fist. "My green substance will make chum out of you fools!"

The fish customers all gasped as they looked at each other, with Patrick popping out of the cash register, munching on a Krabby Patty.

"I had to get the change from somewhere," Patrick muttered as he burped, scratching his butt, spotting Plankton in front of him. "Oh hey Plankton. Nice shorts."

Patrick was then zapped by the green substance, turning into a giant Krabby Patty. The fish customers gasped as Patrick looked at himself in a nearby mirror, trying to eat himself but failing. Plankton rubbed his stubby little hands together as he chortled.


	4. Sandy and Squidward

Squidward and Sandy Cheeks entered the Krusty Krab, only to see Plankton zapping the fish customers left and right. Sandy attempted to do something, while Squidward simply left.

"Plankton! You small, green jerk!" Sandy exclaimed as she got into a fighting position, jumping right towards Plankton. "Prepare to have your stubby little butt handed to you!"

Plankton rolled his eyes as he zapped Sandy with the green substance, turning her into a brown fart cloud. "Ha! You wish you could, mammal ma'am! With this green substance in my hands, the Krabby Patty forumla is mine!" With that said, Plankton blasted the door to Mr. Krabs' office, heading towards the vault and blasting the door open, snatching the bottle containing the formula and heading towards the exit.

"Oh wait, I forgot to get my check for the week," Squidward commented as he came back into the Krusty Krab, slamming the door open.

Plankton screamed as he stopped in his tracks, being squished by Squidward's front left foot. Plankton groaned, the bottle rolling away from him as he was flattened like a pancake. His green substance was rendered useless, much to his dismay as the surviving fish customers all surrounded him, pretty angry as they folded their flippers together. Squidward walked towards the exit with his check in his right hand, glancing down at the squished Plankton and shrugging as he left.

Karen rolled in, moving past the fish customers as she rolled up to Plankton, scoffing. "I told you this plan wouldn't work out. You failed yet again."

Plankton groaned as he smirked. "At least... I got revenge on Eugene... that's good enough..."

"Oh, you wish it was enough," Fred Rechid stated, a yellow revved up fryer next to him as he held the phone, "I just called King Neptune, and boy are you gonna get it."

Plankton sighed as he struggled to get up, but failed.


	5. Plankton's Fate

Plankton groaned as he was still flattened like a pancake, when King Neptune entered, using the design he had in the show. Plankton looked up, to see King Neptune above him, his large seagreen arms folded.

"Oh, hey your majesty..." Plankton chuckled nervously as he continued to struggle, "Care to pop me back to regular size?"

King Neptune scoffed. "Ha! Not a chance, Sheldon!" He snapped his fingers, causing a bluish warp to appear. He then pointed at the warp, bellowing with might, "I've been told of the crimes you have committed today, so now you're going to be punished by being swung into a completely different universe!"

"WHAT!" Plankton exclaimed in dismay, managing to pop himself back to normal. He then screamed as King Neptune grabbed him by the antenna.

"You're going to help out others in completely different universes to make up for all the trouble you have caused here today and all over the years!" King Neptune exclaimed as he tossed Plankton into the warp. "I hope you learn a valuable lesson from all this!"

Plankton screamed, flailing his arms as he disappeared inside the bluish warp. King Neptune clapped his hands twice, the warp disappearing completely. The fish customers were in awe as Karen sighed, shaking her head.

"I have a feeling that Plankton will blouse this up, as usual." Karen muttered.

And boy, did she knew, for Plankton would cause more mischief than good...

**TO BE CONTINUED... in another story.**


End file.
